1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a back contact solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a solar cell with higher power generation efficiency, a proposal has been made for a so-called back contact solar cell, which includes p-type, and n-type regions formed in its rear surface (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-33666). No electrodes have to be provided on a light-receiving side of the back contact solar cell. For this reason, its light-receiving efficiency can be improved.
A solar cell module is formed by connecting a plurality of solar cells together. It has been known that a phenomenon of heat generation by some solar cells (a hot spot phenomenon) happens to the solar cell module when: the solar cells are hindered from receiving light by being shadowed by objects; and accordingly, the total amount of voltage generated by the other solar cells is reversely applied to the former solar cells (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-33832).